


No title yet

by Eclipse_0



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Late birthday special, M/M, i don’t feel like tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipse_0/pseuds/Eclipse_0
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Kudos: 3





	No title yet

“I’m home!” 

Mattsun shouted from the door way, he walked in, shut the door behind him, locking it and sat his keys on the table after he went to take off his shoes. 

“Hey...” 

Hanamaki said, walking towards Matsukawa. Mattsun (yeah imma just go with this name) was confused at the lack of energy Makki had. 

“What’s up with you? you’re more.... what’s the word, energetic on a daily basis”

“It’s nothing, just tired”

‘Tired?’ He thought to himself. ‘What was Makki doing today that had him this tired?’ He thought again. Makki doesn’t have a job and all of their friends moved away. They hadn’t really tried to make any new friends....? Mattsun stood up once finished with taking off his shoes, he then kissed Makki on the cheek.

“Well I think you should go to sleep”

He said and walked upstairs. ‘Later.’ Makki said in his head. He then followed Mattsun upstairs, once they got into their room Makki pushed Mattsun onto the bed, surprising him. Makki then got on top of Mattsun sitting down on his lower stomach.

“Makki..? What’re-”

He was cut off by a pair of lips meeting him. It shocked him for a few seconds but eventually he returned the kiss. The kiss was rough, sloppy, plus they both had different rhythms. It wasn’t long until they met each other’s rhythm though, that was when Mattsun flipped Makki over and pinned Makki’s hands above his head.

“Can I at least get these clothes off first? And weren’t you just tired a few seconds ago?” Mattsun said when he broke the kiss. He sat up and look off his (would it be blazer? Jacket?) Blazer then started unbuttoning his shirt. He felt eyes on him and looked down at Makki.

“Aren’t you gonna take your clothes off as well?”

“R-right” Makki stutters looking away, sitting up and undressing himself. Mattsun raises an eyebrow in confusion, Makki hardly ever stutters, it’s rare to see him doing that. Was he embarrassed? If so, what for? They’d done this multiple times, nothing to be embarrassed about.... unless he’s hiding something. Mattsun hovers back over Makki, making the latter fall back onto the bed. 

He runs his hand up and down Makki’s body sending shivers all over his body. He started from the top of his torso running his hand down slowly, he went over a nipple and flicked it, making Makki gasp, he then ran his hand down his stomach, and when he finally reached his legs he ran his hand towards the inside of his thigh, rubbing over the disappearing marks he left a few days before. He runs his hand up making his way to the top of Makki’s shorts. He slide his hand inside, ‘no underwear?’ He thought to himself. He made his way towards Makki’s hole, starting to go over it but felt something.

“Hm..?” He said looking down at Makki, making him blush a bright red and look the other direction. “Why’s your hole so loose? Have you been playing with yourself while I wasn’t here? Is this why you were tired?”

“.... yes....” He mumbled to his self still somewhat embarrassed.

“What was that? I couldn’t quite hear you and I’m not the wall so look at me when I’m talking to you “ (it’s official Makki is a submissive bottom🙆🏽♀️) He said while turning Makki’s face towards him. “Go on, repeat yourself.” 

“I said yes”

“Now why do that? We’re you that horny that you just couldn’t wait til I got home?” (I think that makes sense🤔)

“...”

Mattsun sat up with a smirk, a sign that told Makki what was gonna happen next. “Since you wanna play yourself while I’m not home, why not do it in front of me.” Mattsun moved away from Makki, giving him room to umm... do what he was told. Makki sat up and moved back some, taking off his shorts. He leaned against the headboard, spreading his legs wide enough for Mattsun to see (👀) and sat his legs up (I think that’s how you say it). Mattsun sat down on a chair, relaxing himself.

“Go on and don’t forget to pull your shirt up”

Makki pulled his shirt up to his mouth, biting down on it so it wouldn’t fall, after he started off with two fingers, pushing them in slowly while letting out small whimpers. He started off with a few small thrusts. He then picked up the pace, moaning out loudly. 

“Fu-fuck”

Mattsun on the other hand had a small bulge in his pants. He pulled them down and let out his length, stroking it a few times then getting up and walking over to Makki. Putting his length in front of Makki’s face “Suck” he tilted Makki’s head up towards his length. Opening his mouth he did as told once again, taking it in all at once. Mattsun let out a long groan holding onto the back of Makki’s head pushing him further Makki tears form in Makki’s eyes. 

He started with little thrusts picking up the pace after every fourth thrust. It wasn’t long til Mattsun’s thrusts became ragged, “fuck, I’m c-cumming” he said. After a few more thrusts he buried his length in the back of Makki’s and came. Makki swallowed as much as he could but some spilled out. Mattsun pulled back and lifted Makki’s head up, wiping away the excess cum. 

“Remove your fingers now” Makki once again did what he was told. Mattsun got on the bed, sitting between Makki’s legs and lining his length up to Makki’s hole. “W-we’re doing it raw?”(meaning now lube and condom) Makki asked. They rarely do it raw, maybe once every blue moon. Mattsun raised an eyebrow at Makki’s question. “Hm? Oh well duh, I can’t wait any longer with you looking like this.” He looked Makki up and down making him blush once again. Mattsun pushed in slowly making Makki let out a voiceless moan and making his back arch. “f-fuck even after all that you’re still t-tight.” Once he was fully in he leaned in for a kiss and started thrusting at a slow but rough pace, pulling until it was just the tip in and slamming back inside.

Makki wrapped his arms around Mattsun’s neck to deepen the kiss. After a few more thrusts Mattsun sped up the pace still thrusting in roughly but at a medium pace aiming for Makki’s prostate but not hitting it. “F-fuck Issei, don’t t-tease me” Makki said after breaking the kiss. “What are you talking about?” Mattsun liked to play dumb with Makki on purpose making him mad. 

“Yo-you know what I’m t-talking- AHH~“

He was cut off with Mattsun once again, picking up the pace and slamming into his prostate dead on. Makki sunk his nail in Mattsun’s back wrapping his legs around Mattsun’s waist, making him go deeper. “F-FUCK IM CUMMING” Makki yelled after a few more thrusts. Mattsun was also reaching his climax, somewhat weakening his thrusts. “Issei” Makki chanted over and over until he came on both of their chests and stomachs, Mattsun came deep inside Makki after one or two thrusts, burying his face in the crook of Makki’s neck, panting heavily.

They stay like that for a few minutes then Mattsun pulled out and rolled over on the other side of Makki, noticing that he was falling asleep. He got up went to the bathroom, grabbed a rag and ran warm water over it, first he wiped off his chest and stomach and ran water over the rag again and went back into the room to clean Makki up. When he got back into the room he saw that Makki was fully asleep so he wiped him down, carefully not trying to wake him up. Once he was finished he put some boxers on his and Makki then got into bed, cuddling up behind him,kissing the side of his head, and drifting off to sleep with Makki.


End file.
